


Drabble: Remembrance (Steve/Tony, G)

by tracy7307



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/pseuds/tracy7307





	Drabble: Remembrance (Steve/Tony, G)

**Title** : Remembrance  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Fandom** : Avengers, movie-verse  
 **Pairing** : Steve/Tony  
 **Word Count** : 367  
 **Summary** : Steve remembers; Tony comforts  
 **Content labels** : Grieving  
 **Disclaimer** : Not mine. I make no money off of playing with these characters.

 

Many people love the calming crash of the ocean’s waves. Steve knows that people find it so soothing that they listen to recordings of it to go to sleep at night.

To a kid from Brooklyn, though, he craves the steady sound of unseen tires rolling down the road below his window.

He lies on Tony’s chest as the moonlight throws silver rectangles of light on the floor.

He remembers being seven years old and hears his mother’s voice in his dark bedroom – a memory. A ghost. _Now I lay me down to sleep._

“You’re quiet tonight.” Tony wraps his arm Steve’s shoulder. “What’s up?”

Steve runs his palm over Tony’s forearm. Dark hair rasps under his hand. “Just thinking of someone.”

He remembers how small he felt in his bed, how the white beads at her neck stood out as the light from the cracked doorway caught them. _I pray the lord my soul to keep_

The cars swoosh down Fifth Avenue. Tony’s arm is warm as Steve caresses it, safe in its palpability. “Wanna tell me about it?” Tony asks.

Her hair swoops up into two soft curls on the top of her head; he can see it in the silhouette. She smells faintly like flowers and the natural musk of her skin - perfume faded after a long day of work. _And if I die before I wake_

“Nah.” Steve presses a kiss to Tony’s rib. It feels prominent and hard against Steve’s lips. Tony’s getting too skinny; Steve decides he’ll make her lasagna recipe for dinner tomorrow. “It’s okay.”

 _I pray the lord my soul to take. Goodnight, Stevie. I love you._ She places a soft kiss to his forehead and stands; the blue pleats of her dress move around her knees as she walks out.

Steve’s stomach twists at the memory.

Tony pulls Steve closer. The reactor glows blue under his chin and Tony’s heart beats a steady thrum under Steve’s ear. Steve writes it into his memory, holds dear this heart which beats for him.

He dozes as the cars swoosh down the street, steady and soothing. That night he dreams of a cracking radio and her soft hum.


End file.
